It's All in the Blood
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Chris Tulach, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 56 | debut = July 30, 2015 | released = September 1, 2015 | story arc = Rage of Demons | realm year = 1485 DR | setting = Elventree Maerimydra | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 8 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 11 – 16 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = The Occupation of Szith Morcane | followed_by = Bane of the Tradeways | source = dmsguild.com }} It's All in the Blood is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Rage of Demons series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on the village of Elventree, drow, and the Maerimydra. It is an adventure designed for three to seven 11 - to 16 -level characters. Summary The adventure starts off with adventurers being invited to a shadowed cave outside of Elventree by Murssvayas Dhuurniv. Here the drow wizard asks for their assistance against the fire giants of Maerimydra. In order to do so, they must help recover the drow alchemist, Xaven Tanor'this. Following Murssvayas' instructions, the adventurers descend into the Deep Wastes, eventually reaching the Howling Pits, where they battle past various denizens and dangers of the Underdark. Eventually, they find the Den of the Whispered Word where the yugoloth, Maram il Vass, holds Xaven. After either negotiating or fighting for the drow's release, the adventurers make their way to Sporedome, where the displaced drow of Szith Morcane, led by Solom Ned'razak, reside. Xaven and Solom resolve to create a ritual to remove the demonic taint from their enemies. To this end, they send the adventurers to Maerimydra to retrieve some live specimens. Using a secret entrance beneath Black Ember Outpost, the group enter the former drow city. With the help of the imp, Pipyap, they attempt to capture one of two fiendborne fire giants. Index ;Characters: : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • : • • • • ;Creatures: : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • : • • ;Locations: :;Buildings & Sites: • • • • • • • • • • • :;Rivers: :;Roads & Tunnels: :;Settlements: • :;Wilderness: • • • :;Realms: :;Planes: : • • • • • • • • ;Magic: :;Magic Items: • : ;Organizations: :;Groups: • • • • • : ;Religion: :;Priests: : • ;Miscellaneous: : • • : Appendix Credits * '''D&D Organized Play:' Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Rage of Demons Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Works by Dave Olson Category:Published in 2015 Category:Adventurers League Category:Deep Wastes adventures